Nothing But Trouble
by JustAGryffindork
Summary: What I think happened after the end of POTC4. Read & Review? Do you think I should continue? I've used the title on a story before but not in the POTC category. Rated T for possible swearing in later chapters.


The strong, Caribbean heat was radiating down through the few palm trees which stood looking quite lonesome on the small, sandy island, with only Angelica for company. She however, sat underneath a palm tree, staring down at her hands; her head deep in thought as her hair flew across her face with the light wind that was blowing. Jack had told her pirate ships passed by here all the time, she had been her 4 days and not a single being or even a plank or wood had passed her way. She'd kill Jack Sparrow if she was ever misfortunate enough as to pass his way again, although she highly doubted she'd see him any time soon, maybe in a few years, if even. The world was a big place and of all people Jack Sparrow was perhaps the hardest to keep a hold of.

With a deep sigh, Angelica brought her eyes to the radiant blue Caribbean Sea which sailed harmoniously in front of her. Nothing.

She was beginning to panic, she was stuck here, she'd die here- she was sure of it, the heat would kill her before the hunger did, not to mention her once perfect white shirt was a filthy colour, being ripped at the left shoulder. Why would Jack allow her to drink from the Fountain of Youth if he was going to leave her here, to die anyway; it was completely pointless, as was he.

Angelica felt truly horrible, she was hungry, alone and the heat was getting to her more than anything; it burned through her clothes and made her feel tired, sucking her energy away

He was a selfish rotten man Jack Sparrow and she had no interest of ever passing his path again, come to think of it she would be quite happy if she never laid eyes on him again. Dropping to the sandy floor again, she leant against the rough trunk of the palm tree, realizing that something in the distance was slowly, but surely making its way towards her. It was only small, a dot even- but given a few moment it grew bigger until she realised it was actually a person, a person in a small row boat. She jumped to her feet; a wide smile spread on her face, her luck was beginning to change. "Help!" She screamed from the bottom of her lungs, out into the open air, she shouted again but there was no doubt the boat was coming to the island- a person in a rowboat doesn't sail into the middle for the Caribbean ocean unless they have an important reason for it.

She stood, smiling widely at the tide, before the person was loud enough to hear her.

"Help!" She shouted again, just to be sure, as she ran to grab her sword, to take with her, but by the time she got back the person was extremely close, and she soon realized it was Jack Sparrow.

"No!" She growled loudly, as the boat was nearing the golden sand. "There is no way! I'm not sharing a boat with you again Sparrow!" She hissed, turning around to return to her palm tree. "You can feed yourself to the mermaids!" Angelica frowned. "But of course, you must have forgotten something other than me! Because you only think of yourself, you pathetic excuse for a man!" Angelica shouted aggressively, her Spanish accent radiating from her tone.

Jack never seemed to get very far in the tiny row boat which he had been attempting (and miserably failing ) to steer in his preferred directions. He was almost certain that he had been working in circles for days, which hadn't seemed to he him anywhere. Many irregular thoughts ran through his mind which he blamed it on rum withdrawal though he knew that it was quite the opposite, as much as he tried to deny it to himself. The feeling of remorse had become slightly overwhelming after it had genuinely dawned on him that he had actually left Angelica stranded on an island with nothing but a pistol loaded with only one bullet.

Jack wasn't sure whether returning to the island for Angelica was smart decision or just pure idiocy. The main reason that he had even considered going back to help her was mostly out of guilt and pity. Leaving her on an island in complete isolation ,which he decided after a few days, was rather harsh. He was excessively confused; guilt nor pity were not the usual, run-of-the-mill feelings that he was used to.

Jack stepped out of the row boat with a slight stagger, before regaining his balance. Jack muttered curse words under his breath as he heard Angelica's ranting. He couldn't say he blamed her for being angry; in fact, he found it completely understandable, not that he was willing to admit the error of his ways.

"Well, that wasn't a very complimentary thing to say to someone who could save you from the godforsaken island, is it?" Jack responded, sarcastically pretending to be offended. "If you're actually refusing my help that's fair enough, though you'll be stuck here once again and I will most certainly not be coming back to make amends." he threatened, shrugging his shoulders in a seemingly careless fashion.

"Refuse your help?" she repeated his words again in utter fury as he pulled closer to the beach. "How dare you! You left me here to die in this heat! You can barely call this a rescue Jack, when you are the reason I was stranded here!" Angelica shouted.

Pacing the beach she muttered "Egoísta, ignorante!". Ranting in Spanish was always the best way to vent out her anger. The more Jack spoke, the more angry she gradually became.

"Make amends?" Angelica repeated in fury once again. "Podría matarte!" The Spanish language had its own hold over Angelica in situations like this. "There would be no amends to make if you hadn't have left me here!" she shouted aggressively. "And don't try and twist this, Jack! Just because you came back for me does not mean I forgive you." Forging him was something she was aware that she did too often- not this time, he'd really kicked the bucket.

"I don't know what you're playing art, you sad excuse for a man, but I will find out- and when I do I will make sure you never be seen on this earth again!" she threatened with a scowl covering her face.

"Good luck with that. I don't even know that I'm playing at" he retorted quickly, seeming quite proud of his rather witty response.

"What if you had got here and I was dead, huh? Not that it would have mattered; you'd have probably rowed home again with that same oblivious smile on your face!" Angelica was getting noticeably angrier. She looked away from Jack and gazed out at the blue Caribbean ocean. She had once thought it was beautiful, though it had sickened her since it was the only sight she had seen for days.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? This is my first POTC fanfic, so it's not very good to be honest. <strong>

**By the way, I own nothing. Zilch. Zero. Nada. Rien. Yeah, they all mean nothing, so you get the point, right?**


End file.
